拥雪消融
by cocochiz
Summary: 灵车漂移一发完


"阿絮，阿絮…"

温客行一弹指熹微的烛火尽灭。交颈擦蹭间，周子舒颈窝处不觉也沾染上他腮边的湿意。他身形僵直片刻，仿佛叫这点难得的美人泪点了穴，像对年幼做噩梦的小师弟那般，叹息着缓缓在这鬼主后背轻轻拍打。

哪知这后腰上的爪子试探着摸上脊柱，带着些惶惑哀求的意味，一节一节竟数到了尾椎处。数得周子舒头皮发麻，抬手欲掀飞他。然而湿热的呼吸倏然扑在他耳垂处，惶急的低语声声入耳，就这么无端在他铁打的心头砸出了个混着血沫子的软坑——大抵生离死别后，可在意的少了，便只能如此互相依偎以求慰藉了。

周子舒想，罢了，怪可怜的，就让他一回吧。

他成拳的五指渐渐舒张开，改落在他后颈处安抚地揉捏着，像哄着没断奶的小猫。胸前的衣襟半推半就间，含糊着叫这流氓扯开了大半，露出了一片雪白的胸膛。不同于温客行从前见过的清吟小班，那胸膛上是斑驳的伤痕，或深或浅，正中央还有一点泛着青紫的凹陷，俱是在述说这身下的男人过往如何九死一生。

温客行看着那些伤痕，眸色渐渐暗沉下来，携着一点说不清道不明的光，就那么怔忡地望着周子舒。他想着他有多少次差一点就见不到眼前人，想着他温客行何其幸运能得一知己相伴，便克制不住地轻声呢喃："阿絮……"

周子舒猝不及防叫他按回锦被里，这聒噪的大蛐蛐却不动作了。周子舒掀起眼皮对上他狭长的眸子，温客行的眼尾低垂着，漆黑的瞳孔映着窗外白雪的冷光，一丝朦胧的水汽若隐若现，整个人说不出的可怜。

周子舒心尖收紧，抿唇与他无言相对了片刻，薄唇的边角扯开一个弧度，哑声应了声："嗯，我在这。"

说罢蓦地勾住他脖颈，啃咬上那没有片刻安生的唇瓣。

温客行周身惊得震颤，而后仿佛得了什么鼓励一般，欣喜若狂地俯身紧紧抱住周子舒，舌尖反客为主地撬开周子舒的唇齿，在他口腔中梭巡不去。周子舒毕竟不是正人君子，常年出入楚馆秦楼，唇舌间倒和温客行棋逢对手。只是大病初愈，到底欠缺些底子。几合后便叫温客行亲的喘不过气，来不及吞咽的涎沫在口边打转。

温客行垂眸看着他。周子舒的发带叫他扯得断了，细碎的青丝凌乱地铺开，衬得上面的人越发纤细苍白。纤细得病态的腰肢不着寸缕，似是真的两只手便能拢住。腰腹处绷紧的肌肉棱角分明，胸口一点凶险万分的紫红，随着喘息轻颤起伏，却分明昭示这是个杀伐决断的纯男性的身躯。温客行幽暗的眼神中仿佛有零星火焰，烧得世间因果缘由都化作死灰，眼中只映着这个男人。

阿絮，阿絮……

他单膝顶开周子舒的双腿，近乎虔诚地吻上他胸前的钉痕，舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐那道疤痕。看不见的火苗从那疤痕一路烧到了周子舒四肢百骸，又汇聚到下腹处。

周子舒有心骂他婆婆妈妈，却在看着温客行眼中蒙着湿意的脉脉温情后默然，只是微微抿唇，皱眉运气将体内的燥热压了下去。然而温热的鼻息落到他小腹上，留下湿热的水痕时，他惊得差点从床上滚下去，一双剑眉快拧到一处。

——就看见温客行那厮慢条斯理地扒了他的亵裤，张口将周子舒半硬的性器含入口中。

"你…"

周子舒急忙开口，然而太迟了。阳物被温客行温暖的口腔含住，有条灵蛇一般的活物在上面轻轻舔舐，湿软温热，激得他身上的寒毛都倒立起来了。任凭他再怎么压制，浑身的血液也都涌向那一处，顶得他气息不稳。

周子舒脑中霎时一片空白，咬牙隐忍着喘息声，呼吸却被那温暖的包裹搅得混乱不堪。他伸手推拒，却被温客行趁机抓住，十指紧紧相扣。

试问又有谁能为他周子舒这么做呢？

温客行湿漉漉的眼睛就那么径直盯着他，一边用眼尾暧昧地睨着他，一边将口中的活儿吐出些许，又深深地吞了回去，直顶得他自己喉咙有些许痒意。那舌头还不老实地顺着那硬挺上褶皱游移，逼得周子舒呼吸一窒，绷紧下腹，五指紧紧反扣住他的手背，臂腕上青筋爆出。力道之大甚至留下了五个指印，仿佛濒死之人抓着救命稻草。

那混蛋还不肯作罢，抓着周子舒的手摸索到湿漉漉的性器上，自下而上缓缓套弄了起来。自己的掌心来回摩擦着自己的硬物，还不时蹭上温客行的唇瓣，羞恼得周子舒想一掌给他的脑袋开瓢，看看中间到底都装了些什么花花肠子。

"你…你这是发什么疯！"周子舒气息不稳，光是克制着自己不把注意力放在那湿热的包覆中就已经叫他忍得满头大汗，更别提那流氓还吮吸挤压那可怜的小孔。不时有犬齿磕在柱身上，却也不疼，还激得周子舒微微战栗。

温客行喉咙中轻轻咕噜出笑声，他舌尖在那硬挺的顶端打个旋，吞下了缓缓渗出来的黏液，而后更卖力地吞吐起来。

周子舒小腹都酸痛了。他有心直接运功拍开温客行，又觉得实在太煞风景。热流在下腹翻涌，高潮将至未至，他腿根都忍得打着颤。偏生那温客行还要死不死地用力吮吸，周子舒急得活鱼一般弹了起来，挟着掌风的手直取温客行下颌，又被那流氓架开。

温客行眨着一双桃花眼看他，口中更用力地吸了一下。

周子舒咬得牙根发酸。

"我要出来了，你娘的…快放开！"周子舒急道，温客行却并无买账的意思。他昔日混迹京城，见惯了那腌臜之事，也不是没跟南宁王去过那鼎鼎有名的黄花馆，但他也不过是见过些涂脂抹粉的兔儿爷。温客行虽谈不上霁月风光，但心气何其之高。泄在他口中——岂非是折辱他？

周子舒不是不敢想，但他舍不得。

温客行却不叫他多想。吞吐由慢及快，柔软的咽喉毫无保留地接纳着硬挺的柱头。温客行眼角发红，清明的双眸洇染上暧昧地水汽，指尖还不老实地挑逗着两颗卵蛋。周子舒打又打不得他，终于还是叫温客行得偿所愿了。

温客行缓缓吐了点白浊在手心，他蹭的红肿的嘴唇勾起暧昧地笑，翕阖间伸出一点粉嫩的舌尖舔去了唇角溅上的液滴。双眸就那么深沉地看着身下急促喘息着的男人。他俯下身去，五指穿过周子舒的指缝压在床榻上。温情地在周子舒唇角亲了亲，散落的青丝与周子舒的纠缠到了一处。

"阿絮……"温客行奶猫似的在周子舒耳边耳语一声，单膝顶在周子舒双腿中间，两根修长的手指沾着掌心的体液，不待许可，就那么毫无征兆地挤入了周子舒体内。

周子舒尚未从高潮的余韵中平复，身后的窄穴便被稀里糊涂地捅进两根手指。并排浅浅的抽插不说，那指腹还重重地摩擦过肉穴的褶皱，压着肠壁不老实地打着旋。温暖的壁垒一拥而上，紧紧箍住体内兴风作浪的手指。唇齿交缠间，周子舒尝出了点苦涩腥膻的麝香味，便费了好大的力气不去注意那两根拉扯着穴肉的手指，默然松了紧紧缠绕着手指的穴肉。

想他四季庄庄主，倘若从前有人叫他双腿大开，雌伏于一个男子的身下婉转承欢，他必然是要叫那人生不如死的。但此时……想到死都死过了，想到天涯路远，半辈子才寻来这么一个知己，想到眼前人亦是心上人，他便不那么在意了。

"阿絮，你怎么不专心。"温客行幽怨道，伸手推入了第三根手指。他手心冷却了的白浊就那么顺着三根手指缓缓流入甬道，方便了温客行的动作。偶尔有被翻搅出的白浊淫靡地沾染在穴口周围，顺着幽密的股缝缓缓淌了下来，沾得周子舒双股间映着水光，随着温客行的动作滋滋作响，饶是周子舒这厚脸皮的也如坐针毡。

温客行简直上了瘾，三根手指在窄穴内肆意抽插，还不时勾弯，重重地挑逗着内里的肉壁。不知是按到了哪里，周子舒周身忽的震颤，翕张的薄唇泄出了声低哑的呻吟。温客行的眼中闪过精光，指尖不依不饶地戳刺着那处。周子舒胸膛上下几个起伏，张口骂他："温客行，你那处行是不行？"

温客行抽出了湿哒哒的手指，发出了声叫人听了脸红心跳的水声。那一处开闭的小嘴，周围的褶皱已叫温客行玩得肿胀，透明的水珠挂在周围。肉洞羞涩地露出一点幽深的甬道，好像引着他去探探其中滋味，叫他看得眼都直了。

周子舒被看毛了，抬腿欲踹醒这精虫上脑的混蛋，却叫老流氓抓住了膝弯，拖着往一侧压下去，拉得他细长的双腿分得更开。温客行回过神来，侧过脸轻轻地在他腿根内侧亲了亲，粗喘着将胯下硬得发疼的事物抵在那开合的穴口间，满心爱怜地开口："阿絮，可能会有点疼…你忍忍。"

说完，便将硬物缓慢却又不容抗拒地推进了那窄穴。

粗长的阳物一寸寸破开周子舒的身体，摩擦得紧致娇嫩的穴肉都发烫。周子舒浑身抖得厉害，唇边吐出的湿气夹杂了痛呼似的喘息。

那当真是凌迟一般的钝痛，像要生生将他的身体剖开条缝隙。

周子舒侧过脸，生硬地别开和温客行交缠的视线。他的腿根都打着颤，却被温客行抓着无法合拢。他皱眉感受着那胀痛混着火烧似的痛楚，费了好大的力气，才咬牙放松了身体，迎合上身后那一根长驱直入的攻势。

那痛有别于他曾受过的所有皮肉伤，也区别于他所中过的所有毒药。他本想这档子事不过是咬牙忍住就过去了，然而那胀痛和灼烫的感觉却叫他无法泰然处之。更何况，压着他的还是个不香不软的男人。

但是当他体内温暖的嫩肉一拥而上，拼命亲吻着那脉络清晰的硬物时，蓬勃的青筋一下一下擂在肉壁上，他听着那心跳像是响在自己心头，便又觉得，一时天荒地老，怎样都值了。

温客行也喘得急促，只不过是被夹的。他看着周子舒五官都纠结起来，忍不住俯下身，啄吻那拉长的颈侧，将身下战栗的身体揽入怀中。他想到周子舒在为他隐忍，想到周子舒只这么对他一人，便恨不能当场走火入魔。

"阿絮…"

温客行忍不住反复叫着，将身下人的窄腰拢得紧紧的。那蜜穴紧紧缠裹着他，叫他光是克制着自己小幅度地抽动就丢了三魂六魄。

火苗仿佛从交合处烧了起来。干涩的肠壁被拉扯，周子舒嘶声，只觉得有根硬热的烙铁进出，肆意侵犯着自己身体最柔软的地方。他有心叫温客行停下，又羞于在床笫间当弱势的那方。犹豫再三，此人还是决定咬紧牙关当个真汉子。

温客行挺身，抽出小半的性器再次连根没入，将那肉洞周围的褶皱都拉扯平了。周子舒吃痛的气音拉得绵长，听在温客行的耳中却让他血脉喷张。他啃咬上周子舒上下滑动的喉结，在口中吮吸研磨，简直想把身下人吞吃入腹。

周子舒闷哼，抬腿不自抑地夹住了温客行的腰。温客行若有若无地轻笑出声，周子舒抬眼，却只对上他一脸复杂哀愁的表情，恍惚着以为是自己幻听了。

温客行双手擒住他膝弯，向下压到周子舒胸口处，终于看到了周子舒的软腰弯出了他喜欢的弧度。他猛地将性器捅回周子舒体内，粗硬的柱头凶狠地戳刺上那点。湿热的穴肉不禁一拥而上，拼命绞紧那兴风作浪的硬物。

周子舒急促地"啊"了一声，上半身蓦地弓起。那灼热的疼痛中夹杂了诡异的快感，过电似的酥麻感从交合处弥散。温客行晦明不定的眼睛晶晶地亮了。

那一下撞得极重，内壁抽搐着哭泣，绞出了一点淫靡的汁水缠裹在周围，方便了温客行进出。周子舒前端竟又颤巍巍站了起来。

周子舒尚且还在纠结这事他也能得趣是该高兴还是尴尬，温客行已经压着他大开大合地抽送了起来。柔软的蜜穴似浸了水的海绵一般，被温客行挤压、冲撞，在凶狠的侵犯之下浸润出湿意。

周子舒低吟，敏感的位置被反复研磨，初时的疼痛褪去，让他惶恐的快感从交合处升腾，他周身都控制不住地战栗。他紧抿着唇，牙齿在内里咬紧，掩藏着令他自己感到惊慌的呻吟。他第一次知道，疼痛之外，还有能让他无法掌控的鲜明快感。

借着月光，他看到温客行狰狞的性器上水淋淋的反光，硬物在泥泞的肉洞中戳刺。抽送间，拉扯出一点依依不舍的嫩肉，又粗暴地捅了回去。

周子舒绷紧腿根的肌肉，指甲在温客行小臂上留下痕迹。他被撞得喘息不止，惶急地抽身后退——却被温客行一双手捞了回来，更用力地挺进。耳鬓厮磨间，两人的发丝都纠缠到了一处。他的肩窝抵上温客行汗涔涔的额头，他感觉那人低语在耳边炸开。

他听到温客行哀求似的说："阿絮，以后不要走……"

周子舒的心头仿佛开了一朵血浇注的花，在心尖艰难地扎下了根。他想起那七窍流血的清风派弟子，和开膛破肚，内脏几近被掏空的小丫头。无声地叹了口气，抬起酸软的腿环上温客行的腰，将温客行深深接纳。

人各有命，但他不想让温客行孑然一身。

他压抑着凌乱的气息，拿着这辈子仅有的一点耐心维持着温柔的语调，道："我没走，我就在这。"

黑暗中，他看不太清晰。只觉得身体里的硬物好像又胀大了些，挤得他皱眉。温客行胡乱吻住他的唇，下身突然狂风暴雨一样地抽送，撞得周子舒险些咬着他舌头，只能吐出支离破碎的低喘。

周子舒的性器在两人身体间摩擦，可怜兮兮地吐出汩汩的体液。温客行闷声顶弄他，蹂躏着那被磨得红肿的穴口。周子舒的双腿缠上温客行的腰，又被操弄得发软，大开在两侧。

周子舒不知温客行按着他做了多久。高潮再次来临的时候，他半阂着眼帘盯着床幔。他的内壁抽搐着收紧，紧紧桎梏着体内的硬物。温客行俯身咬住周子舒颈侧，像咬住被下种的母猫一般，他用力挺动腰肢，捅得那软肉都绷紧了，才在将体液留在周子舒体内。

周子舒当真是神志不清了，咽喉被咬出血意都不自知。他只觉得眼前好像炸开了烟花，绚烂吵闹，然而一瞬眼前便黑了下来。温客行将他揽入怀中，胸膛紧紧贴上周子舒的后背。他美滋滋地将软下来的性器留在周子舒体内，欢喜地抱紧了怀中意识不清的人。

大雪纷纷扬扬，悄然盖住了入云的山头。万径人踪灭之处，雀鸟都缩在房檐下冻成了结结实实的鹌鹑。偶有枯老的树枝被一指厚的雪压断了，惊得那只雀睁开了黑溜溜的眼睛。它猝不及防叫房中的热气吹了个跟头，恍惚间以为已是人间四月天。


End file.
